Glad You Came
by Just Lala
Summary: GD belajar biologi sama TOP dan GD gak ngerti-ngerti . Terus apa yang dilakukan TOP biar GD mengerti . Summary sama Judul gak nyambung T.T/ TOPGD / GTOP yang mau baca silahkan dan review sekalian yah. Last Chapter :D
1. Chapter 1

Glad You Came

TOP x GD

**Warnings :**

**BL, Alurnya kecepetan, bisa bikin iritasi mata, gangguan kehamilan (?), typos berterbangan dimana-mana, dan masih banyak lagi. Gue tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kalian mengalami hal yang gue sebutkan tadi :p**

Di suatu malam, Seorang namja berkacamata yang bernama Kiwon Jiyong sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai pelajaran biologi dari namja tampan yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun atau yang lebih sering di panggil TOP. Ia adalah teman sekelasnya yang menjadi mentor untuk dirinya untuk pelajaran biologi. *Bayangin muka jiyong di Only look at me MV * dan *Bayangin muka TOP di Love song MV."

"Jadi, sejauh ini apakah kau mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan? ."Tanya namja tampan itu.

"Hm, aku baru mengerti kalau wanita itu ternyata bisa mengalami ejakulasi juga."Jawab namja berkacamata mangut-mangut.

"Tentu saja bisa, sama halnya dengan pria, wanita pun bisa mengalami ejakulasi dan seperti yang aku terangkan tadi. Ejakulasi pada wanita bisa terjadi jika wanita tersebut diberikan rasangan seperti rasangan psikologis dan rasangan fisik." Namja bermarga choi itu mengulangi penjelasannya.

"Aku mengerti ." Jiyong tersenyum "Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan ke bagian selanjutnya." Ujar Jiyong dengan semangat.

"Nah, karena kau telah mengetahui tahap ejakulasi pada wanita maka sekarang aku menjelaskan bagaimana tahap ejakulasi pada seorang pria namun sebelum itu aku akan menjelaskan mendetail tentang penis." Menatap Jiyong dengan wajah yang tegas "Kau harus serius. Dengarkan baik-baik, Ejakulasi pada pria cukuplah rumit."

Jiyong menurunkan kepalanya ke atas-ke bawah menandakan ia akan mendengarkan dengan serius. Ia tidak ingin temannya memarahi dirinya karena ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dan ia juga ingin lulus dipelajaran biologi ini.

Melihat Jiyong sudah berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya maka TOP menganti gambar kelamin wanita yang berada di atas meja tadi dengan gambar alat kelamin laki-laki.

"Di depan kita sekarang terdapat gambar kelamin laki-laki yang lebih kita kenal dengan penis. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan secara mendetail tentang bagian dari penis terlebih dahulu dan sesudah itu aku akan menjelaskan mengenai tahap ejakulasi ini. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik."ujar TOP tegas.

"Hm." Balas Jiyong singkat

TOP mulai menjelaskan bagian-bagian mengenai kelamin pria dan kemudian berlanjut menjelaskan ke tahap ejakulasi. Ia menjelaskannya dari tahap awal hingga keluarnya semen atau sperma. Sesekali jiyong menganggukan kepala ketika ia mendengarkan penjelasannya temannya tersebut dan ia juga menyempatkan bertanya di bagian yang ia tidak mengerti.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu Dengan sabarnya Choi Seung Hyun menerangkan semua yang perlu Jiyong ketahui.

"Jadi pada tahap ini maka Sperma akan menyebur keluar melalui Uretra. Semprotan yang di hasilkan melalui ejakulasi ini tidak dikendalikan oleh Uretra namun ia dikendalikan oleh otot yang berada di sekeliling pangkal penis." Jelasnya "Jadi sejauh ini apakah kau mengerti?." Tanya TOP dengan serius.

"Hmmm, aku masih bingung. Kau menjelaskannya dengan menggunakan bahasa yang rumit." Keluh Jiyong, matanya masih memandangi gambar di depannya."Uretra itu apa? Apakah itu nama lain dari penis ?." Ujar Jiyong . TOP yang mendengarkan Jiyong berkata seperti itu, Rasanya ia ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding kamarnya.

"Kau sungguh bodoh." Ujar TOP sarkatis.

"Seharusnya kau menjelaskan tidak menggunakan bahasa istilah." Protes Jiyong, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

TOP menghela nafas, Berarti sejak tadi ia menerangkan semuanya sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa namun Jiyong tidak mengerti apa yang ia jelaskan. 'Arrrggghhh..susah sekali mengajari dirinya.' Pikir TOP frustasi 'Mungkin aku memang harus melakukannya dan inilah saatnya.'

"Kau sungguh tak mengerti?." Tanya TOP memastikan.

Jiyong mengerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

TOP menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum mesum kepada Jiyong. "Aku mempunyai cara yang mujarab agar kau bisa mengerti."

"Eh? Benarkah itu?."tanya Jiyong, matanya berbinar-binar saat TOP mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai cara yang mujarab.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan kepadamu."TOP memasang wajah serius. 'Mudah-mudahan cara ini berhasil untuk mengikat dirinya kepada diriku.' Pikir TOP licik.

"Mau menanyakan apa?."

"Apakah kau bernah memainkan penismu hingga penismu itu menegang lalu mengeluarkan sperma?." Tanya TOP blak-blakan.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."Jawab Jiyong polos "Itu menjijikan." Lanjut Jiyong.

'WHAT? Dia belum pernah mengocok penisnya sendiri.' TOP membayangkan betapa polosnya temannya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memberitahu cara untuk memanjakan penis dan memahami tahap ejakulasi ini."TOP menyeringai mesum kepada Jiyong.

Jiyong yang menyadari perubahan pada temannya segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Kau mau kemana?."Tanya TOP, menahan lengan Jiyong.

"Ehmm~ Aku sangat haus. Aku ingin mengambil minum dulu." Ucap Jiyong bohong. Memegangi tenggorokannya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah menyiapkan minum untuk kita."TOP menunjuk 2 cangkir minuman berwarna di meja belajarnya.

'Gawat' Jiyong mulai panik. Ia memikirkan cara dirinya untuk kabur.

"Hmmm, ini sudah malam, aku ingin pulang. Tak enak jika aku main hingga larut malam." Jiyong berusaha mencari alasan untuk bisa kabur dari TOP.

"Kau lupa, jika kau ingin bermalam di rumahku?."TOP mengedipkan matanya kepada Jiyong.

"Tapi sepertinya aku ingin pulang saja."Jiyong berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari TOP.

"Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?." TOP menyeringai layaknya setan. TOP merapatkan dirinya Ke Jiyong.

Jiyong tak menjawap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan TOP. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari makhluk yang sedang bersamanya namun sekuat apapun ia melawan semakin pula TOP mengenggam lengannya dengan lengannya. Tubuh TOP lebih besar dari tubuhnya walaupun Jiyong seorang namja namun ia memilik badan layaknya yeoja. Selain itu TOP selalu berolahraga di gym setiap 2 kali semingu sehingga ia memiliki badan yang keras. Tiba-tiba saja Jiyong merasakan kalau penisnya di pegang oleh TOP dan dengan sengaja TOP meremas penis Jiyong. Temannya yang baik itu sudah berubah menjadi setan mesum.

'Tuhan selamatkan aku.'Doa Jiyong.

"Jangan berontak atau aku akan mematahkan penismu ini."Tangan kanan TOP kembali meremas-remas kejantanan Jiyong.

Jiyong menelan ludahnya secara paksa, "Lepaskan aku."Lirih Jiyong ketakutan.

"Relax saja."Lidah TOP menjilati telinga Jiyong.

"Eghhh~."lenguhan kecil dari Jiyong terdengar jelas oleh TOP.

Jiyong yang merasa sudah mendesah segera mengigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak mengeluarkan desahan lagi.

"Katanya kau ingin memahami apa bahas istilah yang aku ucapkan tadi." TOP kembali memainkan lidahnya di telinga Jiyong.

Jiyong berusaha menahan desahannya. "A..ku ti..dakk.. ...uu."ucapnya terbata-bata." Tolong lepaskan aku." Jiyong terisak

TOP kaget saat ia mendengar Jiyong menangis. Ia pandangi wajah manis yang berada dihadapannya. Tangan kiri TOP membuka kacamata yang menghalangi mata Jiyong itu. Ia memandangi kedua bola mata Jiyong dan terlihat di sana ia begitu ketakutan. Melihat itu TOP tersenyum lembut kepada Jiyong dan menjilati air mata yang meleleh keluar dari mata temannya itu. Jiyong tetap menangis.

Tiba-tiba TOP mengecup bibir Jiyong sekilas dan kembali menatap wajah sendu temannya itu. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Jiyong menjadi agak syok.

"Sudah jangan menangis, aku tidak akan menyakitimu dirimu."TOP mencium lembut kedua pipi Jiyong.

Jiyong tetap terdiam dan menatap kedua mata TOP. Di sana ia tidak menemukan bahwa ia akan di sakiti oleh TOP. Jiyong menangkap sesuatu di kedua mata TOP, ia melihat bahwa itu adalah tatapan orang kelelahan. Sejujurnya Jiyong juga kassihan terhadap temannya ini namun kalau keadaannya seperti ini ia menjadi tidak kasihan.

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku darimu asalkan kau berjanji padaku agar kau tidak kabur dariku. Jika kau melanggar perintahku maka aku akan membuat hidupmu sengsara." Ancam Jiyong. Kembali meremas penis Jiyong.

Jiyong mengangguk pelan, air matanya sudah mengering dan nampaknya Jiyong sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap TOP yang selalu berubah-ubah. Terkadang penuh kelembutan namun beberapa detik kemudian ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang penuh kekerasan.

"Bagus kalau kau begitu."TOP tersenyum. Ia berhasil membuat Jiyong patuh terhadap dirinya.

TOP melepaskan tangannya dari penis Jiyong dan tersenyum penuh lembut. TOP mencium kening Jiyong penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang kemudian ia menjajarkan tingginya dengan Jiyong dan menatap wajah temannya itu penuh dengan pandangan kesepian.

'Astaga, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu.' jerit Jiyong dalam hati.

"Kiwon Jiyong ..."TOP mengantung ucapannya. "Kau...Kau adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Kau adalah permataku. Aku mencintaimu. Menjadi mentormu hanyalah alasan bagiku saja agar aku bisa berdekatan dirimu. Kau tau hanya kau yang mau berbicara denganku di saat orang-orang tak ingin berbicara adalah jiwa dan ragaku. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini namun biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini sepenuhnya."Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. TOP kembali mencium bibir Jiyong.

Dan kali ini Jiyong membiarkan bibirnya membalas perlakuan bibirnya temannya. TOP tidak menyangka kalau Jiyong akan membalas bibirnya. TOP pun lupa untuk mengajarkan tahap-tahap mengenai ejakulasi tadi kepada Jiyong. Ia sudah terjebak oleh manisnya bibir Jiyong. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan langka ini maka TOP membiarkan lidah Jiyong berekspedisi di dalam goanya dan TOP mempersilahkan Jiyong mendominasi dirinya namun selang beberapa menit TOP mulai mengambil alih dan menguasai pertarungan bibir itu. TOP melumat bibir mungil Jiyong dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya yang basah ke dalam mulut Jiyong. Lidah mereka saling berpautan satu sama lainnya dan itu menimbulkan suatu getaran yang menjalar di antara mereka. 10 menit sudah berlalu dan akhirnya mereka melepaskan pertautan bibir mereka. mereka saling memandangi satu sama lainnya dan berusaha mengatur nafas yang hampir habis.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu malam ini?." TOP memelas kepada GD

Namun GD hanya diam, sesungguhnya dia bingung kepada dirinya. Mengapa ia membalas ciuman dari teman yang ingin memperkosanya tersebut ? kenapa ia mulai menyukai perlakuan TOP kepada dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? apakah GD harus megiyakan bahwa malam ini TOP boleh menyentuhnya dan memiliki sepenuhnya ? bukankah kata TOP malam ini saja? Haruskah ? GD bingung apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan TOP tadi.

Apakah GD akan memberikan keperjakaanya kepada TOP atau GD malah menolak mentah-mentah ?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ))

TBC

Ini adalah fic rate M yang gagal untuk sekian kalinya wkwkwkw

Udahlah yang mau protes sama fic ini silahkan mention ke twitter gue di syalalala_sun

REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair :**

**TOP x GD (TOPGD)**

**Warnings :**

**BANYAK KATA-KATA TAK PANTAS, KURANG HOT, BOY X BOY, TYPOS DIMAN-MANAA, GAK NYAMBUNG DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC OR ANYTHING ABOUT THIS FIC.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Glad You Came part 2

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

Melihat GD hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya. Akhirnya TOP mengambil inisiatif sendiri, ia segera membuka baju yang membalut badan GD tanpa izin terlebih dahulu sedangkan Kwon Jiyong alias GD yang di buka bajunya tersebut nampaknya sudah pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh TOP. Walaupun ia menjawab tidak , pasti TOP tetap akan melakukan hal ini terhadap dirinya. Lebih baik ia tidak menjawab dan membiarkan TOP menjamaah tubuh mulusnya. Sekalian Hitung-hitung buat amal (?) #abaikan.

Setelah tak ada sehelai pakaian pun yang membalut tubuh seksi GD , TOP segera melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Entah mengapa saat TOP melepaskan bajunya, jantung GD berdetak lebih cepat dan tak dapat dikendalikan. GD sepertinya menikmati pertunjukan yang sedang di lakukan oleh namja yang berada di depannya. TOP yang menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh GD, dengan sengaja membuat gerakan erotis saat membuka bajunya. Dengan perlahan, TOP mulai membuka bajunya di ikuti dengan gerakan badannya yang meliuk-liuk, seolah ia sedang menari diiringi dengan musik. Setelah bajunya lolos dari tubuhnya kemudian ia mulai menurunkan celananya dan dengan sengaja ia mengusap-ngusap 'barangnya' dengan tangannya dan menciptakan sebuah erangan yang sengaja ia buat. Ia lakukan hal tersebut agar GD menjadi terangsang.

Dan benar saja GD mulai sedikit terangsang melihat pertunjukan yang berada di depannya. Muka GD memerah dan membuat 'adik kecilnya' setengah berdiri.

'Errgggghh, kenapa kau malah menikmati ini, aduh hilangkan pikiran kotor ini dari otakku. Aku ini mau di perkosa oleh temanmu sendiri.' Jerit GD dalam hati.

GD tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi namun badannya mengkhianati dirinya. GD hanya berdoa semoga TOP segera tersadarkan dari perbuataan yang salah ini dan kembali berpikir dengan jernih. Namun sangat di sayang sekali doa tersebut tidak akan pernah terkabul karena keinginan TOP untuk memiliki GD lebih besar. Akal sehat TOP sudah terkalahkan oleh akal kemesumannya. Sebentar lagi pertunjukan di mulai dan benda-benda mati di kamar ini bersiap-siap akan menjadi saksi bisu menyatunya dua anak manusia yang berjenis kelamin sama.

Setelah TOP meloloskan pakaiannya disertai gerakan-gerakan mengoda, ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan mendekati calon pacarnya. Ia berdiri dengan memamerkan kejantannya yang mengantung sempurna di tempatnya. GD hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan memandangi TOP dengan tatapan memohon. TOP yang sudah dirasuki setan mesum hanya menghiraukan tatapan tersebut.

"Kita berdua sudah telanjang." Bisik TOP dengan nada yang erotis "Are you ready?." Mencium sekilas bibir mungil GD.

GD tetap terdiam, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari teman bejatnya itu. Melihat GD hanya terdiam membuat TOP berpikir GD menyetujuinya perbuatannya. GD menutup mata, ia berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

'Tuhan, cepat bangunkan aku.' Pinta GD kepada tuhan.

GD merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, GD membuka matanya dan ia melihat TOP sedang mengendongnya layaknya pengantin pria yang mengendong pengantin perempuannya. TOP membawa dirinya ke ranjang yang dimana akan di jadikan tempat perenggutan keperawanan dirinya.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tak mungkin menyakiti dirimu." Ucap TOP sambil mengendong tubuh GD.

Tanpa di duga GD menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik TOP. Melihat GD sudah sedikit melunak kepadanya, membuat TOP sangat bahagia bukan kepalang. Mungkinkah GD sudah mulai menyukai TOP? Itu semua adalah rahasia GD dengan Tuhan.

Sesampainya di tempat tidur, TOP menurunkan GD dari gendongannya. TOP tersenyum penuh kelembutan pada namja mungil itu.

"Kau terlihat manis jika aku melihat wajah cantikmu dari jarak seperti ini." TOP mengelus lembut wajah GD yang mulai memerah.

'Whaaaat?! Aku cantik ? Aku ini pria tapi..tapi kenapa wajahku seperti memerah, Sial!.' Rutuk GD di dalam hatinya.

"Lebih baik aku memulai pemanasan lebih dahulu." GD menelan ludahnya paksa saat melihat muka TOP menyeringai.

'Tuhan.. selamatkan aku.' Pinta GD sekali lagi kepada Tuhan.

GD menyadari bahwa dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. GD membiarkan teman sekaligus tutor belajarnya mencoba merenggut keperawannya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'Memangnya apa salahkkkuuu selamaaa ini?.' tanya GD kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan TOP merasa dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya, terbukti dari GD yang tidak menolak setiap TOP memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal di setiap inchi tubuhnya.

'Memang manis kalau melihat dirinya dari jarak seperti ini jadi tak sabar untuk melahapnya.'pikir TOP sedikit mesum.

Tanpa pikir panjang TOP mulai bergerak ke arah daerah sensitif,selangkangan GD. Ia tersenyum saat melihat penis mungil yang setengah berdiri itu. Ia sudah lama ingin merasakan penis milik GD bahkan setiap ia beronani Ia selalu berfantasi ia mengecup, menjilati bahkan menghisap penis yang berada di depannya dan akhirnya setelah lama ia menunggu keinginannya terkabul untuk melakukan yang selalu ia bayangkan saat beronani. Menikmati penis tersebut lengkap dengan sperma berkualitas. Entah mengapa Ia sangat memuja penis temannya tersebut padahal ia sendiri mempunyai penis yang lebih besar dari namja mungil itu. Aroma kuat yang menyeruak keluar dari selangkangan GD membuat TOP mabuk kepayang.

"I really want you so bad." TOP berbicara pada penis yang setengah berdiri.

GD sangat tidak nyaman melihat seorang namja sedang berbicara pada alat kelaminnya dan terlihat mata namja itu sangat berbinar-binar saat melihat penisnya. GD sangat merinding dan menelan ludahnya paksa saat melihat TOP yang begitu memuja-muja penisnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, TOP mulai meremas penis itu agar penis itu terbangun terlebih dahulu. Ia meremas-meremas layaknya di film porno yang pernah ia tonton. Bertujuan untuk membangunkan sepenuhnya belalai yang setengah hanya meremas penis temannya tersebut, TOP juga mengigit telinga GD dan hal yang di lakukan oleh TOP rupanya berhasil membuat penis GD berdiri namun tak sepenuhnya (?) TOP segera membiarkan mulutnya mengambil alih untuk memanjakan penis itu. Dikecupnya kepala penis itu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan oleh TOP membuat GD terangsang. Terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir mungil itu. TOP senang saat mulutnya berhasil membuat GD mendesah. Setelah puas hanya mengecupinya akhirnya ia mulai menjilati penis mungil yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"uumm~ penismu sungguh kenyal dan manis." Sela TOP saat dirinya sedang menjilati penis GD.

Mendengar pengakuan dari temannya itu , muka GD memerah layaknya tomat. Untung saja TOP tidak melihat mukanya yang memerah.

TOP melahap semua penis mungil dan lidahnya mulai menari-menari di lapisan penis tersebut. Mulut TOP bergerak maju-mundur dengan lihainya sehingga penis GD terlihat dengan lancarnya keluar masuk dari mulut TOP. TOP merasa ia sedang menghisap Lollipop rasa strawberry

"Ahhhh~ ahhh~." Desah GD

Sementara tangan kanan TOP memilin kedua puting GD yang menegang secara bergantian. Mau tak mau GD mendesah dengan erotisnya. Ia tidak tau bahwa dari puting dan penisnya sendiri dapat menimbulkan sensasi kenikmataan yang luar biasa.

Tangan Kanan dan mulut TOP sangat memanjakan tubuh GD dan berhasil membuat pemilik tubuh itu mengeliat menahan nikmat yang tercipta dari tubuhnya sendiri. Desah-desahan erotis memenuhi kamar ini.

GD yang tadinya hanya terdiam kemudian berubah menjadi liar, ia ingin menuntut lebih. Pinggul GD mulai di gerakan maju - mundur sesuai dengan irama hisapan mulut TOP namun semakin lama pinggul itu bergerak lebih cepat sehingga penis GD keluar-masuk dengan beringas. (?) GD menikmati kalau dirinya sedang memperkosa mulut temannya sendiri. Nafas TOP terlihat tersengal-sengal. TOP berusaha mengimbangi gerakan pinggul temannya yang berada dalam keadaan nafsu. Tangan GD pun tak ingin diam, ia mengerakan tangannya di kepala temannya itu agar TOP lebih cepat dalam menghisap penisnya itu. GD sudah lupa kalau ia sedang di perkosa oleh temannya sendiri. Saking banyaknya hasutan setan di kamar itu membuat GD melupakan hal itu.

TOP merasakan penis GD berkedut-kedut dengan cepatnya.

'pasti ia ingin keluar." Ucap TOP dalam hati yang menyadari penis GD sudah berkedut-kedut.

TOP mempercepat hisapannya dan memilin puting GD bersamaan. Selang beberapa saat akhirnya GD menyeburkan lavarnya di dalam mulut TOP. Lavarnya meleleh dengan derasnya dari penis mungilnya itu. TOP tidak menelan semua lavar yang telah dikeluarkan dari tubuh GD dan tersenyum dan menjilati setiap jengkal yang terdapat lavar milik GD tersebut, ia jilati hinga bersih. GD melihatnya antara jijik dan kagum. Jijik karena TOP menelan sperma yang menurutnya kotor dan tidak higenis sedangkan GD kagum dengan TOP karena kegigihan temannya yang menghabiskan pejuh yang keluar dari penis GD dan melahapnya tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun.

"Banyak juga sperma yang kau keluarkan. Aku tak menyangka tubuh kecilmu itu bisa menyeburkan sperma yang begitu banyak."Ucap TOP. Menjilati lavar milik GD yang tertinggal di tangannya.

'Sebenarnya dia menghinaku atau memujiku.' Pikir GD bingung.

"Waktunya untuk menu pembuka." Ujar TOP dengan wajah mengerikan.

TOP segera mengocok penisnya sebentar agar penisnya bisa tegak dengan sempurna agar ia bisa merasakan goa hangat milik GD setelah menegang sempurna, ia gesek-gesekan penisnya itu di belahan pantat milik GD. di saat dia mengesek-gesekan penisnya di antara kedua bongkahan pantat GD . Bibir TOP menyentuh lembut bibir GD dan perlahan-lahan menjadi ciuman lembut itu menjadi ciuman yang ganas. Puas dengan bibir GD, TOP segera membalikkan badan GD membuat posisi GD menjadi tengkurap. Bibir TOP segera menyapu ke leher dan bagian telinga milik GD. Bibirnya mulai turun dan menciumi punggung mulus tersebut dan menciptakan banyak kissmark di sana. Tangan kirinya memegangi dan meremas bongkahan pantat seksi itu. Penisnya masih setia mengesek-gesekan di antara belahan pantat seksi namja mungil tersebut. GD mengerang saat TOP menjilati lubang anus GD dan berusaha memasuki lidahnya ke dalam lubang tersebut. GD mengeliat keenakan.

"Ahhhh~ Ahhhhh~." Erang GD

TOP menarik kaki GD searah dengan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya lubang anusmu sudah tak sabar ingin melahap penis milikku." Bisik TOP lembut.

Muka GD kembali memerah dan menutupi mukanya dengan membenamkan wajahnya di kasur milik TOP.

"Kau bersediakan jika aku memasuki dirimu dan memberikan benihku di dalam rahimmu."Bisik TOP sarkatis. Menganggap GD seolah-olah adalah wanita yang ingin ia buahi.

Muka GD kembali memerah dan tanpa di sangka-sangka GD mengangguk. TOP tersenyum puas melihat GD sudah tidak seperti tadi yang malu-malu kucing.

"Nampaknya lubangmu belum benar-benar siap. Sepertinya aku akan melakukan pemanasan kedua terlebih dahulu sebelum kita mulai acara puncak kita." Ujar TOP menggoda

Dengan reflek, GD mengendurkan dirinya ke arah kejantanan TOP dan dari situ TOP memulai aksinya.

"Kau memang sudah tidak sabar rupanya, aku bilang kita akan melakukan pemanasan kedua sebelum kita benar-benar melakukan acara puncak kita." Bisik TOP lembut sambil menepuk pantat seksi milik GD beberapa kali hingga membuat pemilik pantat tersebut yang sudah tidak sabar untuk di masukin. "Aku akan menyiapkan dirimu agar kau tidak terlalu kaget saat merasakan TOP junior." Muka GD memerah bagaikan apel merah saat TOP ingin melakukan pemanasan ini.

Sperma GD yang masih tersisa di seprei dijadikan pelumas untuk lubang anus GD agar saat penis TOP dimasukkan ke dalam lubang anus itu bisa lancar seperti jalan tol. TOP mulai mengolesi lubang itu dan dengan sengaja TOP memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang tersebut. Menorobos lubang keperawanan GD yang masih tertutup rapat. Memulai pemanasan kedua sebelum menuju acara utama.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menembus lubang anusnya, GD mengerang kesakitan.

"Akhh~ sakit.."pekik GD. meremas seprai.

"Tahan sebentar chagi~..ini baru permulaan saja." TOP menerobos jauh ke dalam lubang milik GD. Lubang hangat tersebut menghisap jari TOP seketika.

"Rileks saja~ coba kau kendurkan anusmu agar aku bisa masuk kedalam lubang anusmu. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitimu." TOP Mencium punggung namja yang sudah pasrah dengan tindakan dirinya.

GD mengendurkan otot-otot anusnya saat ia diperintahkan oleh temannya sendiri sehingga memudah jari milik TOP masuk jauh kedalam. TOP menyeringai saat GD menuruti perintahnya dan ia memulai memajukan jari-jarinya kedalam lubang anus milik GD.

"Sakiiitt~."Rintih GD saat jari TOP mulai digerakan .

Agar calon kekasihnya ini tidak kesakitan, TOP mulai menyentuh penis GD dan mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang nikmat. TOP tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk melakukan ini semua karena ia tidak menyakiti calon kekasihnya dan membuatnya trauma atas kejadian ini.

"Akhhh~ Akkhhh~" lenguh GD saat ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara. "Ukkhh~ kenaapaa~ ini nikmat sekali~."

TOP tersenyum mendengar ucapan GD 'Ternyata aku sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan miliknya.'

Dengan cepatnya TOP mulai menyodomi lubang tersebut dengan tangannya. GD sudah tergolek pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya sendiri. Mau dia menolak pun TOP akan melakukan hal ini padanya. TOP menusuk titik kenikmatan GD berulang kali sehingga membuat GD terus mendesah tak karuan, meremas seprai di kedua sisinya. Selang 5 menit berlalu , TOP merasakan kalau jarinya terhimpit dinding sekitar anus milik GD. Ternyata GD ingin mengeluarkan cairan miliknya namun dengan cepat TOP segera mencabut tangannya dengan paksaan. Membuat GD melenguh kecewa karena sesaat kemudian ia merasa kekosongan pada bagian bawahnya. GD merasakan suatu keanehan. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menikmati ini namun badannya berkata lain. Ia ingin lebih, bagaimana pun ia harus mendapatkannya. Ia sudah terlanjur untuk keluar dari permainan yang telah di permainkan oleh dirinya dan temannya. Dia adalah aktor utama dari filmnya ini.

Menyadari GD sudah terjebak dengan permainan yang telah ia buat ini membuat TOP menyeringai mesum tanpa diketahui oleh GD.

Ia tau kalau GD sudah terjebak dalam permainan ini maka ia akan menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan. Benar saja saat TOP menyuruh GD melakukan yang ia minta tanpa penolakan GD menurutinya.

"Coba, pegang tiang ranjang ini dan menungginglah." Perintah TOP kepada GD.

GD segera menuruti perintah yang diberikan oleh TOP, menungging dan memegangi tiang ranjang. Keadaannya sekarang ia bagaikan hewan peliharaan, hewan yang menuruti setiap perkataan majikannya.

"Aku janji, aku akan memasukimu dengan perlahan." TOP berdiri di belakang GD, mengelus punggung mulus tersebut dan meremas bongkahan pantat yang kenyal nan seksi itu.

Sedikit cairan sperma bekas pergulatan dirinya saat mengemut penis milik GD yang tertinggal di seprai yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Setelah mendapatkan sisa cairan tersebut, TOP segera mulai mengolesi lubang pantat milik GD. walaupun lubang itu sudah melakukan pemanasan berulang kali namun ia tau lubang itu akan kembali menjadi seperti semula karena lubang laki-laki itu berbeda dengan lubang milik wanita yang sekali pakai langsung gak balik lagi. *namanya yang di masukin beda lubang* #abaikan

Setelah TOP melumasi lubang tersebut, lidah TOP mulai melakukan aksi lidahnya sekali lagi. tangan kirinya mengelus perut dan dadanya saat TOP melancarkan aksi lidahnya. Merasa sudah cukup dengan aksi lidahnya, TOP segera memulai acara puncaknya. TOP memposisikan penisnya, ia memberikan aba-aba saat ia ingin memasuki lubang milik GD.

'siaaaall ... kenapa dia memperlakukan seperti itu , membuatku semakin hilang kendali. Damn!.' Pikir GD tak karuan

GD POV

Aku merasakan penis TOP sudah mulai memasuki pintu masukku, dia meminta untuk rileks saja namun bagaimana bisa aku rileks saat yang aku tau bahwa penis besarnya akan memsuki lubangku. Pasti anusku akan robek. Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Tapi persetanlah, aku sudah dalam horny berat, bagaimanapun aku harus mendapatkan kenikmatan yang seperti yang jari TOP berikan pada lubangku. Aku tidak menyangka lubangku sendiri bisa memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi diriku. Aku menengok ke arahnya dan dia tersenyum ke arahku. Damn! Kenapa wajahnya sangat tampan kalau di lihat seperti itu. Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya karena hal yang seperti ini. biarkan saja, toh dia bilang mencintaiku. Pasti apapun akan dilakukan untukku.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh~." Teriakku kesakitan.

Sial saat aku sedang memikirkan dirinya, dengan sengaja dia memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam lubangku yang sempit. Aku merasa lubangku terasa penuh, bagaikan udara yang terperangkap dan tidak bisa untuk keluar sedikitpun.

"Diam sebentar." Pintaku pada TOP. Ia menuruti permintaanku.

"Aku akan mendiamkannya agar lubangmu terbiasa dengan kehadiran penisku. Beritahuku kalau kau sudah benar-benar siap." Ucapmu dengan sangat lembut, membuat mukaku merah untuk sekian kalinya.

Aku merasa penisnya berkedut-kedut di dalam gelapnya anusku. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan dengan berkali. Aku lakukan berulang kali.

"Aku siap sekarang, kau boleh bergerak sekarang." Ucapku pasti "tapi pelan-pelan saja."

Aku yakin pasti di belakang sana ia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-Normal-

"Aku siap sekarang, kau boleh bergerak sekarang." Ucap GD pasti "tapi pelan-pelan saja."

TOP senang mendengarkannya. Ia mulai bergerak di dalam sana, ia dapat merasakan kalau GD merasa kesakitan jadi untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut. Ia memanjakan kembali penis milik GD yang sudah kembali tegang. Lengkap sudah kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh TOP kepada GD. bagian atasnya dimanjakan oleh tangan sebelah kanannya, bagian bawahnya dimanjakan oleh tangan kirinya dan yang terpenting dari semua itu bagian belakangnya alias pantatnya dimanjakan oleh penis yang begitu besar nan kuat.

Penis TOP mulai bergerak maju mundur, GD pun tak mau ketinggalan. Badannya mulai bergerak mengikuti irama yang tercipta. Mata GD sudah merem-melek menerima setiap perlakuan yang diberikan oleh teman yang sempat dibencinya. GD sangat sangat menikmati setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh TOP. Ia sangat senang saat TOP menusuk-nusuk titik spotnya karena dengan begitu, GD merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana kau sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi kan ?." tanya TOP di sela menghantam lubang GD.

"Akkkhh~ enak sekali~ masukkan lebih dalam lagi." GD memegang pantat TOP, menyuruhnya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

TOP memasuki lebih jauh kedalam lubang tersebut. GD menoleh ke belakang dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada bibir milik temannya tersebut. TOP dengan senang hati menyambut bibir milik GD. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat dasyat. GD merasakan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi, atas,bawah,belakang benar-benar sangat dimanjakan.

5 menit berlalu dan mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. TOP semakin mempercepat gerakannya, benar-benar sangat panas di ruangan tersebut, bau keringkat, cairan-cairan kental tercampur menjadi satu.

"F...u..ck~ mehhhhhhh~." Erang GD setiap kali menerima tusukan dari TOP.

Permainan yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. TOP makin intens memberikan tusukan-tusukan pada lubang milik GD. Penis milik GD sudah berkedut-kedut dalam genggaman tangan TOP. Nampaknya GD akan mengeluarkan cairannya untuk sekian kalinya. Benar saja GD langsung menyemburkan cairannya.

"Ooooohhh~ mau kluaarrrrr~." Penis GD menegang dengan sempurna namun tertahan oleh jari TOP yang menutup lubang di ujung penis tersebut.

"Kita akan keluar bersama-sama." ucap TOP

Kontraksi otot yang diberikan oleh lubang pantat milik GD membuat TOP semakin bernafsu. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan keluar. Pasti GD juga merasakannya juga. Penis TOP mulai berkedut-kedut, rasanya ia ingin keluar. TOP mempercepat gerakannya sehingga membuat GD nampak kewalahan.

"Agggghhhhh~." Teriak TOP saat cairannya tersebur di dalam lubang GD. di saat itu pula TOP melepaskan tangannya dari penis GD sehingga mereka berdua mengeluarkan secara bersamaan.

GD merasakan lubangnya penuh dengan cairan milik TOP. Cairan yang begitu hangat yang memenuhi lubang milik GD. TOP merapatkan tubuhnya kepada GD dan terus menyemburkan cairan miliknya. Kedua kaki GD melemas dan tubuhnya rasanya ingin jatuh namun tertahan oleh kedua tangan TOP yang berusaha menahannya. Melingkarkan tangannya di perut GD dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir GD. kali ini bukan ciuman karena nafsu namun ini adalah ciuman kasih sayang kepada orang terkasih. Setelah di rasa penisnya sudah tidak mengeluarkan cairan tersebut. TOP segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang milik saat itu cairan TOP meleleh keluar dari lubang anus GD. TOP segera membaringkan GD. Mereka sudah benar-benar kelelahan dengan aktivitas yang baru saja lakukan. TOP membalikan tubuh GD ke arahnya dan memeluk erat tubuh GD. ia tidak ingin melepaskan GD walaupun hanya sebentar. GD tersenyum saat dirinya berada di dalam dekapan TOP. Ia merasa sangat nyaman saat TOP memeluk dirinya. Apakah cinta sudah bersemi di hatinya?

"Bagaimana ? apakah kau menikmati ini?." tanya TOP

GD mengangguk di dalam dekapan TOP. "Ku harap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini." TOP mencium ujung kepala GD.

"TOP~."panggil GD yang masih di dalam dekapan TOP

"Hmm~." TOP mengelus rambut GD.

"I'm glad you came. I think I love you now~." Ucap GD malu-malu. Untung saja TOP memeluknya bagaimana kalau TOP tidak memeluknya ? mungkin TOP akan melihat wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Mendengar itu TOP hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening GD "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Maaf atas kelakuanku yang sedikit memaksamu untuk menerima cintaku."

GD tersenyum lembut dan mencium bibir TOP sekilas."Aku harap kau memang mencintaiku."

TOP mengangguk dengan semangatnya "Aku memang mencintaimu melebihi cintaku kepada diriku sendiri."

"Dan satu lagi, saat ulangan biologi nanti aku harap kau memberikanku jawaban yang benar karena aku sudah sangat lelah untuk belajar." Ucap GD dengan polosnya.

'Polos sekali dia.' Pikir TOP

TOP kembali mencium kening GD "pasti, aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Mencubit pelan hidung GD.

Entah ini adalah hari kesialan atau hari keberuntungan milik GD, yang jelas ia sangat senang berada di samping TOP walaupun namjachingu barunya itu salah cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Yang terpenting ia mengetahui bahwa TOP mencintai dirinya. Baginya itu cukup untuk diketahui.

THE END

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingg akhhhhhhhhhhiiiiir~ *terharu* *meluk bang YB*

Maaf karena baru update *nangis di pojokan*

Jangan salahkan gue, salahkan saja tugas yang tak kunjung selesai. Dosen sekarang ngasih tuganya gak kira-kira T_T Bikin gue gak bisa menyelesaikan fic ini*curhat dikit*

Pokoknya terimas kasih yang sudah memberikan review untuk cerita ini, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. (((

Kalau kurang kurang Hot, kalian boleh menghajar saja *kalau bisa yah* #abaikan , kalau kurang hot kalian bisa protes kok di kotak review atau kalian bisa meneror gue di PM *tapi jangan yang serem-serem* .

Gue ngerasa fic ini agak sedikit gak nyambung -_- alurnya berantakan dan masih banyak lagi -_-

Ini aja gue harus mendengarkan lagu-lagu beraliran rada ngerock biar menambah semangat diri gue. Sebenarnya sih dengerin lagu Paramore yang That's What you get berulang kali dan akhirnya fic ini jadi juga walaupun ngaret dan gak nyambung hahaha*curhat dikit*.

Gue menyayangi kalian *peluk satu-satu* yang ngereview dan silent reader juga

Jangan lupa review lagi, review kalian membantu gue untuk terus maju ke depannya~

Sukses untuk semuanya

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yah

* * *

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
